Computer-controlled infusion pumps, the delivery functions of which are typically determined by means of a pharmacokinetic (“PK”) model, are known according to the prior art as Target Controlled Infusion (“TCI”) devices and are commercially available. The main application field of TCI is the control of intravenously administered narcotics (for example Propofol, marketed as Diprifusor™ by AstraZeneca (Product information “Diprifusor™: Target Controlled Infusion (TCI) in anaesthetic practice”, AstraZeneca Anaesthesia, New Edition (1998)). A disadvantage of these known methods is that the pharmacokinetic model is a three-compartment model fitted to experimental plasma data. With such a “black-box” method, there is no opportunity for the patient's individual drug-response to be considered.
Modifications to these TCI devices include the consideration of one or more physiological factors in combination with the PK model. The physiology-based pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic (“PK/PD”) models such as PK-Sim® developed by Bayer Technology Services GmbH (Willmann et al., “PK-Sim®: A Physiologically Based Pharmacokinetic ‘Whole-body’ Model,” Biosilico 1:121-124 (2003)), makes it possible to describe the influence of individual physiological and anatomical parameters such as organ size and composition, blood flow rates, etc., on the pharmacokinetic behavior of drugs as a function of time. These physiological and anatomical parameters can in turn be attributed to a few easily measurable quantities such as body weight and body mass index.
The exact dosage of a drug as a function of time is crucial for the safety and success of the treatment in many indication fields (e.g., anesthesia, diabetes, shock, sepsis, cardiovascular failure, asthma, and cancer). With the aid of electronically controlled infusion pumps, drugs can be administered with an arbitrarily predetermined time-variable rate. The resulting concentration-time profile and effect-time profile do not depend only on the dosage profile, however, but are essentially determined by the PK and PD properties of the drug in question. Physiology-based PK and PD computer models are only capable of simulating the concentration-time profile as well as the effect-time profile of a drug in a patient's body. They are, simply, an approximation.
Thus, there remains a need for a sensor device that can accurately detect bioavailable drug concentration, and a drug delivery device that includes such a sensor device for controlling drug delivery, in real-time, based upon detected bioavailable drug concentration.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.